


Secrets

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, college boys or close to that, first time writing this kind of thing pls don't judge too hard, i suck at tagging stuff, nsfw hq prompt, porn with somewhat plot but not really, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all thought Ennoshita was an angel. Tanaka knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rad anon from nsfw--hq](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rad+anon+from+nsfw--hq).



> They're both legal here.

Ennoshita Chikara had passed through high school without standing out too much, with the exception of developing a deeper relationship with his long time crush, Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

Now when that happened, Chikara was walking through a haze for a few days, mind simply refusing his luck when Tanaka actually agreed to be his boyfriend with as much as enthusiasm as he has when playing volleyball and/or taking of his shirt. And that tells you a lot.

A few months later he managed to get into the college of his choice and by that time the relationship with Tanaka passed the awkward phase and they were becoming more or less open about some other things that people usually keep to themselves. Like what they like in the bedroom, or might like outside the established comfort zone. And that's where Chikara felt a bit guilty, because he wasn't exactly honest there. Not that he didn't trust Ryuu, far from it, but what he experienced with him so far left him with an impression that his kinks may not sit with him well. Granted, he never actually tried to test the field but, again, that was because he wasn't sure about himself. If he had to put it in words, he valued what he had with Ryuu more than his kinks mattered.

Little did he know that his beloved Ryuu had the exact same problem but reversed. He was more the do type than imagine type and well. If he had to put it in words, he'd say that he was open to whatever his partner would put on the table, rather than doing the brain work. He was aware that such a principle might make him lazy in bed or whatever, but that's just how he rolled. He would gladly do whatever his partner wants as long as they up and say it. That was especially true when it came to Chikara.

They knew each other since high school and somehow they both got a feeling that things would have gone a bit smoother if they were total strangers on the street, hooking up one evening. Tanaka would up and fucking tell him "I'm up for whatever shit you want, lay it on me" and Ennoshita would probably respond with "listen here, wild boy, I'm here to tell you want I want and you better do it if you want some". This way, Tanaka didn't want to put unnecessary pressure on Ennoshita and Ennoshita didn't want to shock Tanaka out of his life.

 

And so, they had reached a sort of "I want to tell you what to do" and "I want to do what you tell me" stand-still, neither too sure how to approach the damn matter.

So they stop thinking about it after a while, sensing their innermost troubles are making the other feel unsure.

And that becomes the very solution to their unspoken problem.

 

It's a nice Friday evening when Chikara exits the college building and sees Ryuu on the other side of the street, waving to him. They didn't make any arrangements for that particular evening, but that's what made him smile a bit wider. He liked surprises, especially coming from Ryuu.

"I know we hadn't planned anything, but would you do me the honours and let me take you out for diner?" He asks with that irresistible smile on his lips that reaches his eyes and makes Chikara weak all over and infects him so he too has to smile.

"I don't see why not." He answers, quietly.

"Great." Ryuu smiles even wider, if possible, as he kisses the back of his hand, "This way."

Only now, when he steps back a bit, does Chikara notice how damn hot he looks with that leather jacket and those skinny, also leather, pants. He should wear that more often, in his humble opinion.

Throughout the diner, the atmosphere is light and cosy, for the lack of a better term, Chikara can't be bothered to pay it more heed, not when everything just sits in the right way that evening, from Ryuu showing up unexpected to him smiling every time their eyes meet and his ankle brushing casually against his, no hidden agenda behind it.

Maybe it's the atmosphere, maybe it's the planet alignment, maybe it's the appetizer he had on an empty stomach or maybe it was all that combined, but whatever the fuck it was, it served to wash away and every worry off his mind and he can't remember when he felt this - relaxed. Not tipsy, not drunk, just heavenly relaxed, his Zen restored and confidence boosted.

It's rather late when they leave and take the long way home on foot because why the fuck not. They pass a few back streets and Chikara idly wonders if that specific corner was still void of any light. Now the alcohol he had may have affected him more than he was aware because he could swear he heard Ryuu ask him why? in his own head. So they can go over there and fuck, preferably with Ryuu holding him against a wall while at it, of course. What kind of question was that anyway?

Within minutes he finds himself doing exactly that, or rather Ryuu doing exactly that, seeing how he's reduced to a willing, moaning mess, holding himself for dear life on his lover, perhaps even scratching his back while he does and isn't exactly sure which feeling should he relich in more, the one telling him he was being deliciously fucked against a wall in the dark street, the one telling him Ryuu was the one holding his thighs in that tight hold feeling so good he could have come right there or the one that told him all of the above and hey, it's not just happening in your head.

Chikara almost bashed his own head against a wall when he came, moaning loudly and trying to stop moaning so fucking loud at the same time.

" _Fuck, Ryuu._ " The words drenched in everything he felt at that precise moment, leaving his mouth are enough to leave scorch marks on his soul, Tanaka hazily remarks, but he thinks the stripes bound to appear on his back will do, too.

He's such a beautiful mess, Tanaka also notices, with his skin flushed and sweaty, face contorted in that agonising delight he too felt, hair ruffled, all over the place, and trembling slight as he was slowly coming down from the high.

 

_That last wall between them went down in the most spectacular of ways._

 

The next day arrives with rays of light spilling all over their room where the blinders failed to stop them to find Ryuu sleeping the sleep of the righteous and Chikara sitting upright on the bed. Or at least trying to. His mid was blissfully silent but his backside was telling him that yes, last night did happen; wow, last night actually happened and _holy shit, last night fucking - happened._

With his mind still blissfully empty he gets up, slowly, and heads to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

He's snapped out of that trance some time later, mind having a fucking jump start when his nerves sensed that same heat form last night coming from Ryuu's hands as he props him up on the damn counter, kissing him senseless and setting him aflame at the same time. Damn, was he always this good at kissing? Chikara couldn't remember.

“ _Good morning._ ” He pulls away just enough to speak, voice low and rough, burning through his veins.

_Oh, fuck..._

Instead of answering, he pulls Ryuu back into a kiss, both hungry and desperate, making the other smile into the kiss. Ryuu has his hands on his hips in no time, exploring every inch of skin he can find, nice and easy, he had all the time in the world. For what he had in mind, that is. Having Chikara melt against him helped quite a lot.

“ _So..._ ” He says in between kisses, finding Chikara's attempts to close in as soon as possible amusing, “ _anything else...you might...wanna...try out?_ ”

Chikara merely pretends he doesn't hear him but Tanaka doesn't need to be a genius to figure him out.

“ _Something you wanted to do but didn't have the chance to?_ ” He asks, nibbling on his lip here and there, driving him nuts, if those gasps and moans were any indication for it.

“ _Anything...on your mind?_ ” He whispers after they part, remaining close enough to feel his skin radiate that delicious heat.

Chikara is already hot and bothered, must be a new record even for him, but he keeps his mouth shut, shaking his head in defiance.

“ _No?_ ” _Damn you, Ryuu._

“ _Are you...sure?_ ” He leans in close enough to make his head spin. _Damn you to hell and back._

Chikara bites his own lips, giving him a heated look, defiant to the end.

“ _Looks like I'll have to try something else, then._ ”

_Fuck him if he ever got this hot and bothered this fast._

 

 

Chikara's sprawled on the bed, not believing Ryuu literally just fucked his secrets out of him. Every pun intended. He believes even less when he laughs and simply agrees to every dirty little thing that comes to his mind or rather that waits for it's turn to be told, seeing how he hadn't had the opportunity to think properly since last night and that he fantasised about those things enough so he doesn't even have to be conscious about them any more.

At this point, he wasn't sure if that was real sad or admirable.

His attempt at breakfast burnt down to a crisp while he was busy being ravished by his boyfriend so Ryuu offered to take it from there. Why not, he already had everything else. _Not that he minds._

The rest of the weekend passes in cuddles and the usual ordeal, Tanaka making sure he gets plenty of rest.

He returns to the university on Monday, not exactly in full focus, more on autopilot, lest his mind decides to pull a stunt like it did when he took a shower Sunday evening, ripping him away from the present and replaying everything – the sound, the feeling, the taste – and there's Ryuu asking him if he's alright and it takes Chikara a moment to realise that he's on the shower floor due to his legs giving out, completely out of it.

After a few days, everything seems more like a dream, a _very vivid dream_ , and he actually asks himself if it's all it was, just his mind playing tricks on him. Ryuu wasn't around since Tuesday, some family business or the like, making it even easier for him to believe he was on some high. No one accepts their partner's dirtiest secrets with a laugh and – _fuck_ , did he just realise that he might have chased Ryuu away with all that? _Shit._

 

\-- _I'm back next Thursday._ \--

The newest message from Ryuu states not five minutes after he's done with the last lecture, taking a mountain of his chest. Oh, thank goodness, he's still here.

There's a strange, cold feeling wrapped around him after that. Like someone shut off his emotional switch, but he dares not think about it any further than he already did. He decides to drop the subject for the time being, he'll need to talk to Ryuu to get a reality check or something. He feels like an alien in how own skin.

The doors fall shut behind him as he enters his semi-dark apartment, in the middle of taking off his jacket when everything just vanishes. He can't see, there's a fucking blindfold over his eyes, but he doesn't jump, he doesn't shout, he does absolutely nothing because he knows who it is.

His skin recognises the touch, no matter how faint it is, his neck remembers the feeling of those lips against it, his ears remember the sound of his voice when he chuckles almost darkly, whispering a _Good evening_ into his ear. He feels him smiling when he fucking melts against his chest, his legs again refusing to do their damn job and support him. The cold feeling isn't there any more, it vanishes with the low guttural laugh directly at his ear and _oh, god, those fucking hands know their business. Shit._

“ _Miss me much?_ ” He whispers, enjoying the show. He planned this more or less like a joke, but seeing Chikara collapse on the spot, made him reconsider it. After all, Chikara here _did entrust him with his deepest desires the other day._

_It's dark, even more so for Chikara, but Ryuu can make out his lover bite his own lips, hear him take deeper breaths and feel his pulse quicken under the palm of his hand. It's astounding to what extent his presence affects Chikara._

" _Fuck you._ " _He mouths those words, looking exceptionally decadent while doing so with his moist and teeth bruised lips moulding every syllable._

" _Oh, you're about to._ " Tanaka flashes a smile at him, baring his teeth, _not that Chikara can see it._

God damn you, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, you and those perfect abs of yours he can't get enough of and can't fucking touch them because he had not the sense to do anything except 'lay back and enjoy', Ryuu's words, not his. He still can't see shit, only hear and feel.

And he's about ready to scream when his bare back collides with abhorrently cold sheets. The safe word is ready to be used, as is that rope in Ryuu's favourite colour. Now, don't get Ryuu wrong, he did offer Chikara a choice, namely whose colour are they gonna use and Chikara here chose his. Fine by him.

He finds his skin magnificently warm and sensitive, judging the trail of goosebumps his fingers leave behind. Chikara was always paler than him, nothing changed there, but it still captivates him now as it did when he first took his shirt of in front of him. Damn, he could stare at it for days. Except he won't. Not now at least.

“ _Ryuu..._ ”

“ _Yes, Chika?_ ”

“ _Do you know what you're doing?_ ”

“ _Of course I do. What kind of question is that?_ ”

“ _A legit one considering you last watched 50 Shades of Gray._ ”

He has to laugh at that.

“ _Don't worry. That was a reference on what_ not _to do._ ”

“ _Go ahead then._ ”

“ _Yes, sir._ ”

Damn, he really knows what he's doing, is all Chikara can think of when he finally takes the damn wonderful blind fold of his eyes. He's still tied to the bed and has yet to use the safe word. Other than that, he has lost the track of time and space.

“ _Any wishes?_ ” Ryuu ask, that damn smile still plastered on his face.

“ _I want to bite you in the ass._ ” He replies as cold as his state of mind and being can manage but that only amuses Ryuu even further. Does this guy take anything seriously?

Sure enough, Ryuu obliges, shifting so Chikara can bite him only to discover something else.

_He was not kidding when he said he was about to fuck him, as he demanded._

_He knew a prepared ass when he saw one. And this one was prepped on a professional level. Hot damn, Ryuu, just what were you doing in the dark, you lying little..._

_Ryuu yelps at the force of Chika's bite. He retaliates by licking all the right places.  
_

 

Restraints off, shower done, the usual check up doubled after everything and Ennoshita Chikara is left wondering how in the world can Tanaka Ryuunosuke be this... _energetic_...considering he fucked himself so deliciously on his cock not half an hour ago, he could have passed out just by watching him enjoy himself. Not that he complains, not remotely so, but it's a tiny bit bruising for his kinky ego and that simply won't do. He'll find a way to render him if not as useless as himself afterwards, but damn near or die trying. But that could wait.

Cuz right now, Tanaka has him covered in blankets and laying on his bare chest, full of bite marks and hickies, and Chikara is damn pleased with himself.

_Besides, there's a lot more where this came from._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gem right here, yes:
> 
> http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/142769987615/yall-think-ennoshita-is-normal-and-vanilla-but


End file.
